Covet
by Kaliska Vanka
Summary: (I'M FINALLY BACK!) At long last Wilt is taken home, and by someone whose heart beats for him and him alone.(Pic URL is also available....sort of)
1. I Thought That We Should Get Together

**Summary:** At long last Wilt is taken home, and by someone whose heart beats for him and him alone.

**Rating:** PG-13....if it gets written how it's supposed to it's gonna be R pretty soon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine....Craig's ...and all the Rasputina stuff belong's to Melora Creager and....the others. Valeria Rayne, and Monroe Cecelia is mine though!!! oo

**A/N:** First and foremost- I FINISHED MY PICTURE!( Which is why I haven't put this up earlier ;) And since I'm kinda proud of it, here be the URL I really hope the link works I feel like such a loser. I just figured out how terribly unoriginal this story is. To Kat and Nini- yes....you probably do know what's happening. I think I made it too obvious TT Oh well, I love writing this, so I suppose I can live with a bit of predictability. OMG! I kept imagining Wilt getting adopted just as I had written it. I kept thinking that it was actually in some episode, and then I figured out that it wasn't. I was so sad TT. It would be seriously awesome if all the fics were made into shows...but it would be kinda funny considering everyone has a different idea about Wilt's past. Anyway....I oughta write the actual story BAIBAI!

**Covet:**

**Never Knowing's Like Knowing Too Much**

"Oh honestly Monroe!" Valeria interjected. "There's no need to start off the night with such talk."

Wilt could sense something in Valeria's voice. It was not quite aggravation, and it was not quite sadness, but they were both hinted at. Monroe sighed and took a seat across from Wilt, and took a good look at him. Were Wilt not red his blush would have been very apparent. A grin spread across his face as the beautiful woman analyzed him.

Suddenly Valeria leaned down between the two, her face towards Monroe, one eyebrow raised.

"Please, darling. You are going to frighten him."

"If your insist." Monroe grinned lovingly at Valeria

Valeria stood beside the table a moment, examining her guest and her imaginary friend, waiting for Monroe to speak up again. As Wilt turned his head to face his pale owner, he smiled gently, assuring her that everything would be alright. With a similar smile on her face, Valeria left Wilt and Monroe to themselves.

As soon as Valeria out of hearing distance, a devious grin spread across Monroe's full lips. Her extraordinary yellow eyes cut right into Wilt him like razor blades on the wrists of the depressed. The amber orbs stared directly into the nervous imaginary friend's wide eye- while her lips barely indicated changes in expression. As a period of about a minute passed, her lips once again settled into what Wilt perceived to be her sort of signature smile. That minute, to him, had felt like an entire day. What did this woman hope to discover by staring at him? Was she searching for some flaw? Some inner flaw, perhaps- Wilt was quite aware of his many superficial defects. Swallowing hard, Wilt gathered the courage to question Monroe about her silent evaluation.

"Is-is there something that you are looking for?" Mumbled the tall imaginary friend, almost inaudibly.

"You seem to be very happy, are you happy?"

Wilt was puzzled by the question. Was she really just trying to figure out if he was _happy_? "Yes, I suppose I'm happy."

"Indeed, you seem happy. So, are you commonly this cheery?"

"Well, I try to keep on the sunny side. Why do you ask, just out of curiosity?"

Monroe's smile softened a bit, and though she still looked Wilt in the eye, her eyes did not seem as piercing as they had formerly been. Taking a deep breath, Monroe sat up strait and made herself comfortable.

"I ask you, Wilt- it is Wilt, isn't it?" Wilt nodded. "I ask you Wilt, because of Valeria."

"I'm not quite sure that I understand."

"I didn't expect you to. Valeria's very quiet about herself, I didn't even notice that she was ill until-" Monroe stopped mid-sentence. "I don't think I ought to be telling you about that quite yet. In any case, Valeria needs to be around someone happy, otherwise she gets rather ill."

"Is that what those pictures were?" Wilt butt in. Immediately he threw his hand over his mouth. He certainly had not intended to make known his knowledge of Valeria' mysterious illness.

Monroe nodded. "I see you know more than I thought. Maybe I should tell you about Valeria and me. I met Valeria at a time when I couldn't possibly be any happier. I had just been accepted into my dream school, I had just moved into a beautiful apartment- in any case, when we met, the two of us became friends very quickly. In a very short amount of time, she came to live with me in my apartment. The happier I was, the happier she was."

"I don't see what the problem was. If you were that happy, and you're still as happy as you seem to be, then why aren't you still living with her?"

"Oh Wilt, I don't imagine that would be difficult to figure out. Like many people my age, I go through stages of depression. My depression began with the death of my mother. Now, I know it's common for people's emotions to sort of rub off on their loved ones, but with Valeria, my emotions seemed to be amplified through her- to the point at the peak of my depression, she was nearly paralytic. Her other symptoms were quite strange as well. As her condition worsened, her skin began to, I guess you could say, die. It became sort of a green color, and it even began to crack apart in places."

Wilt recalled the picture, Valeria sitting naked in the chair, her skin had indeed been very strange. Still, the idea that this sort of thing could be related to emotions seemed a bit farfetched, even considering all that Monroe had told him. "Don't you think that something like this could just be some strange disease."

Nodding knowingly, Monroe continued. "I realize that this seems utterly ridiculous. Surely were I you listening to me, I wouldn't even bother to listen any more. However, we checked with every doctor we could find. Some doctors even shut the door on us upon seeing Valeria. I was surprised that she wasn't quarantined, or some such thing. No doctor could give us an explanation of what was wrong with her. Not one even knew where to start. One day, a young man crossed us while I was taking Valeria out for a walk. He had walked past us, but then quickly turned back. He grabbed Valeria by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, his words were strange, but they made a lot of sense to me. 'You're so sad,' he said to her, before turning to me and glaring. That was the most condemning look I had ever received. It was so frightening, that I nearly had to drag Valeria home as I ran. I sat and I thought _very_ hard about what that strange man had said. It took a while, but it made sense. When I had been happy, Valeria had been even happier than I had, but when I got depressed-you know."

"That man-"

"What about him?"

"Well, did he really know something? I mean, what made you think about what he said."

"More than anything, Wilt, it was just the way that he looked at me. That look that he had quickly thrown in my direction was so intense that it really stuck with me. His words only popped into my head after I thought about the way he treated Valeria. I think that he knew her. I think that he knows exactly what was wrong with her. That made me think about what he had said."

Wilt's eyes had grown to the size of basketballs. He was leaning across the table, very close to Monroe now, and he was not even quite seated in his chair. With his mouth ajar, he waited for Monroe to continue.

"Anyway, after I discovered what was wrong with Valeria, I tried my best to make it better. I tried to be as happy as I could, and indeed Valeria began to heal. But, though I was outwardly happy, depression still lurked within me, in fact it does still today. So, I sent Valeria away. I made sure that she had a place to stay, and I told her to find someone who could restore her since I could not. Of course, it would ridiculous for me to alienate myself from my best friend entirely, so I still visit her."

"And what about the man?"

"To tell you the truth I think about him almost every day. I don't think I could find him though. The only thing I remember about him was that he was very tall and had eyes almost as icy as Valeria's. Well, I think that Valeria's coming back."

"Very quickly, who took all of those pictures?"

"Oh! Valeria took them actually. Photography was sort of her hobby."

Valeria entered the room carrying a very large bowl of pasta and several cups of sauce in her hands. Wilt hopped up to assist her, taking hold of the pasta bowl and setting it down carefully on the table.

"Thank you kindly, Wilt." Valeria took hold of the first cup and set it down, repeating this until there were different sauces set all around the pasta. "Well," Valeria sighed with a slight smile, "dinner is served."

Valeria took her seat between Wilt and Monroe, thinking it strange that neither of them talked as they scooped pasta onto their plates and began eating. At first, Valeria had thought it reasonable that they should be quiet as they ate, but their total silence, even towards her, seemed very odd.

"So, what did the two of you talk about while I was gone."

"Nothing special." Monroe responded cautiously, rendering her mouth useless with another large bit of spaghetti.

"Just getting to know each other better." Wilt felt terrible lying to his new owner. Yet he knew that it was not a good idea to bring up her illness quite yet. He had not even known her for a day. It hit him how unusual that was- not even a day and Wilt already knew this woman's best friend, her recent history, and some of the strange sort of things that people usually don't find out about until they've known someone for quite some time.

"I see." Valeria eyed her two friends again and realized that they would not speak again without her prompting them. "I am quite sorry that I took so long. This pasta took a great deal longer to cook than I expected it would. I do hope it tastes good."

"Mmm!" Monroe mouthed through her full mouth "Ith delithus!" Her cheeks turned bright red as both Valeria and Wilt laughed quietly.

"I really is good." Wilt added. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all."

This sort of conversation continued for quite some time. Valeria sighed as she realized that there would be no more talking for the duration of dinner, and she had run out of useless things to talk about. Even as the meal came to an end and everyone helped Valeria clean up, no one spoke a single word.

As soon as all the dishes had been put away, the table had been cleaned and everything had been put in order, Monroe announced that she was leaving.

"I'll come and see you in a few weeks my love." She said to Valeria, throwing her arms around her and planted another kiss on her fair cheek. As she threw on her jacket, she approached Wilt and gave him an equally strong hug. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around here too. Take good care of her." Monroe looked quickly into Wilt's eye. She turned on her heel and said a final goodbye before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

It was in the early hours of the morning, and Wilt was soundly asleep in his new room. Wilt's room, however, was shared at the moment.

Valeria stood only a few feet from the foot of Wilt's bed, her trembling hands clutching the stack of photographs portraying her illness. She, like Wilt had been, was fixated on the picture of her sitting nude on the striped chair. Tears filled her light eyes, and slowly began to roll down her cheeks- and slipped off of her face onto the shiny surface of the photograph. Laying the picture aside, she searched the stack for another image only to find that it was missing. Crazily she flipped through the photo album, but never found what she searched for. She looked around the room, tears still streaking across her face. As she looked around Wilt's bed, she noticed the imaginary friend stirring. Her eyes widened as he slowly woke and looked at Valeria.

Wilt was filled with confusion- why was Valeria in his room, and more importantly, why was she crying? Wilt quickly scanned Valeria and noticed in her had the stack of pictures.

"I am so very sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. What's wro-"

"Please, Wilt, have you seen a picture anywhere around here? It is a picture of me and-"

Wilt reached into his pillow and pulled out the picture of Valeria that he had taken earlier. "I-is it this p-p-picture?"

"Oh yes!" Valeria began to cry loudly, taking the picture and holding it tightly to herself. "Thank you so very much for finding it, Wilt."

Wilt sat up and stood next to Valeria. He lay his hand on her shoulder and swallowed loudly. "I'm so sorry. You just looked so beautiful."

Valeria realized what Wilt was saying and turned her head up to look at Wilt. Her eyes were wide and red from weeping, and her hair was tousled from her frantic searching. The blue light of the moon made the young woman's skin glow in an almost inhuman way. Valeria's long, harsh breaths caused her breasts to squeeze tightly against her low-cut top. Wilt could not take his eyes off of this sad but lovely sight.

"Then I trust you know all about me."

Wilt simply looked at Valeria, a kind smile spreading from one side of his face to the other. A feeling of warmth ran throughout his entire body- and he almost felt it spread to Valeria as she returned the smile and stepped in close to him, her body making full contact with his. Allowing the photographs to fall down to the floor, Valeria pulled Wilt down so that her face was level with his and gently pressed her lips to his, holding him tightly to her. It was a good minute before either was able to break from the kiss.

Wilt wrapped his long arm around Valeria and brought her into another, slightly more open kiss. He felt the beautiful young woman's moan against his mouth and held her as tightly as she held him. Beginning to stand, Wilt made sure he had a firm grip on Valeria, and took a seat on the side of his bed. Valeria positioned herself firmly on Wilt's lap and pushed him back into a reclining position. She looked down at him and smiled happily.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Please don't attack me with sharp objects cowers A) I know that I probably could have done better, and B) You all knew it was coming.....didn't you? I'm usually a smut writer, and well, this is about as clean as I get in terms of romance scenes**. **Psht, if I'm feeling really inspired I might do the full description of what happened between "They lay down" and "the next morning" and post it on AFF. I'm fairly sure no one wants to read that, but ANYWAY. So if you all want to flame me and tell me I'm a bad author with a sick mind....have at.**

**On a more important note, thank you soooo much to** **Mr. M7, RyoBeat, Super-Veggie-San, Kat and Nini, Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub, Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough (Twice!! ), X2 Labyrinth, Sabertooth Kitty, Pokemongirl99, ckret2, and CoolBlue** **for reviewing! It's because of you that I keep writing!**

**P.S. I might not write for about a week. I'm in hardcore midterm study mode, but I'll update as soon as possible. Also, if anyone liked the art I did, I'm thinking of doing more. Any suggestions? **

**Anyway, toodles darlings!**


	2. We Are Happy As the Day is Long

**Summary:** At long last Wilt is taken home, and by someone whose heart beats for him and him alone.

**Rating:** PG....for now --

**Disclaimer:** Not mine....Craig's ...and all the Rasputina stuff belong's to Melora Creager and....the others. Valeria Rayne is mine though!!! oo

**A/N:** TT Please don't kill me....this has been done for over two weeks now....it's my internet's fault, not mine grumbledamnaohellgrumblegrumble Not to mention fegging commission deadlines and illness. I'll stop whining now, but know this, if I had been avoiding writing this I would have at least kept up reviews on all of your great stories. I'm finally catching up! Love on a stick!- Kaliska

**Covet:**

**We Are Happy as the Day is Long**

Home was not quite what Wilt had expected it to be. Surely he had expected the woman's home to be dark and gothic, but this was not the sort of gothic he had predicted. There were no posters of leather-clad people covered in so much makeup their gender was indiscernible- no magical paraphernalia on candle-lit shelves with books on how to use it. There was very simply, nothing. Holes in the grey wall-paint revealed the inner walls, and oddly colored stains were splattered randomly around the entire room. No carpet had been installed, so the floor was still asphalt.

"Valeria, I don't mean to be-"

"I realize that it's a terrible place to live. I am so very sorry for this. Since I came to live here I have had simply no time to decorate. All of my special belongings are kept in one room."

Wilt blushed- he hated that his disappointment was so obvious. His feelings faded as Valeria smiled again at him over her shoulder. It was that same smile that she had blessed him with at the time he met her, and as she had told him about his visits to Foster's. Valeria Rayne was undoubtedly a very lovely woman. Wilt was shocked, in fact, by her beauty. Surely he had seen beautiful women before. Many of the mothers that passed him as they searched for companion for their little bundle of joy were very lovely- but she was not like them. It was not her manner of dressing that set her apart, it was nothing superficial. However, as Wilt looked at her, he felt an attraction boiling inside him that had never come up with another woman.

"Excuse me for just one moment." Valeria looked back again, snapping Wilt out of his trance.

Wilt shook his head, and continued to watch his new owner. His eye followed her hand to her hair. She took the black mass into her fist and pulled it over her shoulder. As Valeria's hair fell over her shoulder and into her face, she placed one hand on each sleeve of her coat and slipped it off of her shoulders, allowing her white shoulders a little light. Folding the jacket carefully, she walked to the chair by her front door, and lay it on the small metal seat. Every movement Valeria made was more elegant than even the delicate movements of a ballerina. As she bent to lay her coat in it's place her flawless pale legs bent just so slightly as to not allow access to the shadowed area between her barely covered thighs. Her perfectly painted nails grazed the seams of her jacket and returned to a loose fist at her side as she stood, her back becoming perfectly straight. Valeria turned noiselessly on one heel and walked back to Wilt, noticing his eye following her. She continued toward him until not even a piece of paper could be slid between the two without touching either of them. Blue eyes locked with his, she parted her lips and stood on her toes.

Wilt gulped and his mouth fluttered open and closed-breath came heavily from his nostrils. His long arm lay stiff at his side, his thin legs shaking and beginning to bend at the knees.

However, to both his disappointment and relief, Valeria took a step away from the frozen imaginary friend. Her eyes darted quickly to the grey floor- her fingers running through her hair.

"I suppose I ought to show your bedroom."

Again, Wilt nodded silently and stepped forward as soon as Valeria began walking. He followed her to a door in the corner of the main room. Valeria glanced back with an excited look in her eyes. Wilt smiled widely and stepped up to stand beside Valeria. As the door swung open, revealing the room, Wilt's eye widened ridiculously, and his jaw dropped as far as his skull would allow.

"I thought this might be the best room for you."

Every inch, every single inch of the small room in which Wilt was to sleep was covered in odd and beautiful things. The floor was stacked with small oriental rugs, and a few strange rugs that looked as though they had perhaps been hand-made. There were several wooden shelves with intricate patterns carved into them and books piled on until they were nearly toppling onto the floor. The walls were hidden by various pieces of artwork- some photographs, some paintings, and occasionally something strange like a colorful quilt or a shirt with many signatures on it. In the corner, across from a small window with dainty red curtains was a somewhat small bed with possibly ten layers of sheets, blankets, comforters and quilts on it. It had on it two mushy-looking pillows- one with a tie-dye cover and the other with a more traditional flower-pattern cover. The room smelled like some sort of fruit combined with the air blowing in from the open window. Slowly, Wilt stepped inside and took another good look around the room.

"I-I don't know what to say." Wilt's mouth simply hung ajar-he was once again frozen, but managed the one phrase he was possibly best at saying, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Wilt."

"You're so nice."

"Thank you so much." Valeria's words came out as a nearly inaudible whisper. As when they had started home, Valeria's eyes began to fill with tears. Quickly, she turned away and forced the tears away

"I will let you get settled in Wilt. It's getting close to dinner time, and I ought to get dinner started. Do you like pasta?" Tilting her head back to catch Wilt's smile in her peripheral vision, she stepped out the door.

"Pasta's great."

"Wonderful." Valeria whispered, smiling contentedly. "I will call you as soon as dinner is prepared." Valeria stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Wilt sat down on his bed and bounced up and down a couple of times. This bed was actually fairly comfortable. The tall imaginary friend lay back onto the two squishy pillows. He had always preferred that kind to the newer, somewhat harder pillows. He supposed that had been started back from his time with his creator.

While he lay on his back pondering pillows, Wilt's eyes fell upon a picture that was taped to the wall directly above his bed. There was a girl, almost as lovely as Valeria herself, but with short, bright blue hair with black streaks, and eyes that approached yellow. She was generally a bit pudgier than Valeria, but she was beautiful nonetheless. In any case, this girl had her arms wrapped around Valeria- who had fallen asleep, almost like a baby, in this girl's lap.

This picture puzzled Wilt. It did not seem strange that Valeria was with another girl- Wilt knew that young women often "hung out" together, and even were in romantic relationships. It was not that that struck him as strange, it was the look on Valeria's face. She seemed almost unreal, almost as surreal as Wilt or one of the other imaginary friends, but more ghastly. Unable to stop looking at the picture, Wilt gingerly pulled the picture away from the wall, making sure that that tape stayed on the picture. He held the small photo about a foot from his face and continued to admire the picture. As the light shined in from the window, it revealed writing on the back of the picture. Curiously, Wilt turned the picture around and read the note. It read

"_Me and Monroe- sick again."_

Monroe. The name did seem to fit her. The question gnawed at him like a dog on a freshly caught rabbit. Who is Monroe? Wilt stood up, and taped the picture back up over his bed. He scanned the shelves for something that may contain information about this Monroe. Bingo! A photo album sat at the top of a pile of books on a dark, almost cherry red shelf. Wilt hesitated- it wasn't in his nature to dig in other people's business, but Valeria was his new owner, and he figured it was a good idea to get to know her better.

Thus, Wilt grabbed the book and opened it to the first page. There was a large picture of Valeria and Monroe smiling and embracing each other, wearing matching short black dresses. The white on the page was covered with little different-colored hearts, and in the bottom right corner was a note written in blue pen

"_To my dear and loving Valeria- This is a book for you and me, so we can always, ALWAYS! remember our time together. What am I rambling on about!?! This isn't gonna take long to fill up. I love you soooo much- Monroe" _

Wilt flipped through the book, grinning at all the beautiful photographs of sunsets and other such things, he even found the pictures of Monroe and Valeria to be very lovely. She seemed so alive, unlike that picture above the bed. He saw nothing unusual- these just seemed like pictures of good friends. Wilt set the album down and kept looking.

Just as he was ready to give up, Wilt noticed something sticking out of the corner of the photo album he had set aside. He opened to the back of the book and took out a large stack of photographs.

Inside the stack Wilt found photos resembling the one on the wall. The photograph on top was a picture of Valeria, but you could hardly tell. Her long black hair was over her shoulders and covered her bare breasts. She sat in a striped barstool completely naked, and everything around her was black. The lighting in front of her revealed no environment save the stool. Her skin looked so very strange- it was not the usual pale that Wilt had seen- it appeared almost green, almost cracked in places. And her face- though downcast, did not look how it ought to. Valeria's eyes were encircled by grey- tears making streaks down her cheeks and falling onto her chest. The longer Wilt observed the picture, the more it frightened him. Valeria did not look human, she looked like a ghost, something dead. Wilt flipped the picture over and read the note.

"_Upon diagnosis." _

Wilt noticed strange marks splattered across the back of the picture, and a spot on "diagnosis" where the pen had been smeared. Tears, he quickly concluded, and continued through the photographs in the back of the book. Most of the other pictures weren't as disturbing as the others, but they were still strange, and sad. Many of them were only of Valeria- reclining, sleeping, the perfect image of a corpseThe final picture was strange- a perfect contrast to the first picture. It was still Valeria, but she was enveloped in light, her black hair the only dark mass in the entire picture. She was looking into a mirror, touching her lips. She looked alive again, but once again, she was crying. It was the most beautiful picture of Valeria that Wilt had seen. He quickly turned the picture around.

"_I'm so happy that you're doing better. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss seeing you every day, don't worry, I'll come and visit you every once and a while. I know it's for the best. I hope you find it my beautiful beautiful girl! I hope if you do, then you can live happily ever after. I love you!"_

Again Wilt's eyes turned to the picture. Along with the tears in her eyes, Valeria's parted lips were upturned in a tiny smile. Wilt set the picture aside and put the others back in place. He took the picture and took it to his bed. He lay down and looked at the photograph once again before slipping it into the pillowcase of the floral-pattern pillow.

Valeria's dinner call was perfectly timed "Dinner's ready Wilt!"

Wilt left his room and shut the door as he walked into the main room. There was a small card table set out with three fold-out chairs.

"I didn't know if I should tell you, but I suppose it's rather obvious. Since you're staying with me, I thought you should meet my friends. My dearest friend is coming to have dinner with us. Her name is Monroe Cecelia, and she ought to be here any minute now."

As soon as Valeria was silent there was a loud knock on the door. Valeria sauntered over to the door and turned the knob.

A girl clad in brightly colored, strange apparel came bursting in with wide-open arms. It was most definitely Monroe. She tightly embraced Valeria and planted a firm kiss on her pale cheek. Wilt watched silently as the two greeted each other. Monroe was so enthusiastic that it may almost seem like sarcasm, but Wilt could tell that it was not. Though Valeria was not as spirited superficially, Wilt could sense how happy she was to see Monroe. Valeria led her friend inside and introduced her to Wilt. Wilt politely shook her hand and greeted her, but he was not focused on this- he was examining Monroe's amber eyes as they glazed over with something like sorrow-laced joy.

"I'm so happy that she's finally found someone." She mouthed inaudibly, and took her seat across from Wilt.

To Be Continued

**First and foremost I must thank all of you that reviewed-Jillian 14: FanFiction Star, Binda, DemonxAngel, Barry I. Grauman, Ice Lady Zarin, Mr.M7, fan, DarkXeno, JadeGarden, Kat and Nini, and Super-Veggie-San (phew...I think that's everyone! )**

**In any case, Chapter 3 is almost 3/4 done, and my compy is good again, and I only have ONE commission now, so all should be well. For those of you who just found this story, you're lucky, you get a quick update! Anyway, I love you all, and goodbye!**

**P.S. I'm working on a pic of Valeria, Monroe and Wilt....I'll tell everyone when it's done.**

**Monroe: A piccie! Oh lovely darling!**

**Valeria: Oh god!**

**Wilt: blinku blinku**

**Kaliska: heh heh.... glomp!**

**Valeria: What did I say about MAH WILT!**

**Kaliska: EEP!**

****


	3. Never Knowing's Like Knowing Too Much

**Summary:** At long last Wilt is taken home, and by someone whose heart beats for him and him alone.

**Rating:** PG-13....if it gets written how it's supposed to it's gonna be R pretty soon

**Disclaimer:** Not mine....Craig's ...and all the Rasputina stuff belong's to Melora Creager and....the others. Valeria Rayne, and Monroe Cecelia is mine though!!! oo

**A/N:** First and foremost- I FINISHED MY PICTURE!( Which is why I haven't put this up earlier ;) And since I'm kinda proud of it, here be the URL

http: www. deviantart .com/ deviation/ 11214281/

(FYI, there are no spaces in the actual URL, but I had to put a bunch of spaces in so that the URL wouldn't be deleted. AND, after the http: there are two slashes, but it won't let me put those in either. So just paste this is the searchy box, add the slashes, and delete all the spaces. Wow....if you really do that you must really wanna see the pic!) ANYWAY... I feel like such a loser. I just figured out how terribly unoriginal this story is. To Kat and Nini- yes....you probably do know what's happening. I think I made it too obvious TT Oh well, I love writing this, so I suppose I can live with a bit of predictability. OMG! I kept imagining Wilt getting adopted just as I had written it. I kept thinking that it was actually in some episode, and then I figured out that it wasn't. I was so sad TT. It would be seriously awesome if all the fics were made into shows...but it would be kinda funny considering everyone has a different idea about Wilt's past. Anyway....I oughta write the actual story BAIBAI!

**Covet:**

**Never Knowing's Like Knowing Too Much**

"Oh honestly Monroe!" Valeria interjected. "There's no need to start off the night with such talk."

Wilt could sense something in Valeria's voice. It was not quite aggravation, and it was not quite sadness, but they were both hinted at. Monroe sighed and took a seat across from Wilt, and took a good look at him. Were Wilt not red his blush would have been very apparent. A grin spread across his face as the beautiful woman analyzed him.

Suddenly Valeria leaned down between the two, her face towards Monroe, one eyebrow raised.

"Please, darling. You are going to frighten him."

"If your insist." Monroe grinned lovingly at Valeria

Valeria stood beside the table a moment, examining her guest and her imaginary friend, waiting for Monroe to speak up again. As Wilt turned his head to face his pale owner, he smiled gently, assuring her that everything would be alright. With a similar smile on her face, Valeria left Wilt and Monroe to themselves.

As soon as Valeria out of hearing distance, a devious grin spread across Monroe's full lips. Her extraordinary yellow eyes cut right into Wilt him like razor blades on the wrists of the depressed. The amber orbs stared directly into the nervous imaginary friend's wide eye- while her lips barely indicated changes in expression. As a period of about a minute passed, her lips once again settled into what Wilt perceived to be her sort of signature smile. That minute, to him, had felt like an entire day. What did this woman hope to discover by staring at him? Was she searching for some flaw? Some inner flaw, perhaps- Wilt was quite aware of his many superficial defects. Swallowing hard, Wilt gathered the courage to question Monroe about her silent evaluation.

"Is-is there something that you are looking for?" Mumbled the tall imaginary friend, almost inaudibly.

"You seem to be very happy, are you happy?"

Wilt was puzzled by the question. Was she really just trying to figure out if he was _happy_? "Yes, I suppose I'm happy."

"Indeed, you seem happy. So, are you commonly this cheery?"

"Well, I try to keep on the sunny side. Why do you ask, just out of curiosity?"

Monroe's smile softened a bit, and though she still looked Wilt in the eye, her eyes did not seem as piercing as they had formerly been. Taking a deep breath, Monroe sat up strait and made herself comfortable.

"I ask you, Wilt- it is Wilt, isn't it?" Wilt nodded. "I ask you Wilt, because of Valeria."

"I'm not quite sure that I understand."

"I didn't expect you to. Valeria's very quiet about herself, I didn't even notice that she was ill until-" Monroe stopped mid-sentence. "I don't think I ought to be telling you about that quite yet. In any case, Valeria needs to be around someone happy, otherwise she gets rather ill."

"Is that what those pictures were?" Wilt butt in. Immediately he threw his hand over his mouth. He certainly had not intended to make known his knowledge of Valeria' mysterious illness.

Monroe nodded. "I see you know more than I thought. Maybe I should tell you about Valeria and me. I met Valeria at a time when I couldn't possibly be any happier. I had just been accepted into my dream school, I had just moved into a beautiful apartment- in any case, when we met, the two of us became friends very quickly. In a very short amount of time, she came to live with me in my apartment. The happier I was, the happier she was."

"I don't see what the problem was. If you were that happy, and you're still as happy as you seem to be, then why aren't you still living with her?"

"Oh Wilt, I don't imagine that would be difficult to figure out. Like many people my age, I go through stages of depression. My depression began with the death of my mother. Now, I know it's common for people's emotions to sort of rub off on their loved ones, but with Valeria, my emotions seemed to be amplified through her- to the point at the peak of my depression, she was nearly paralytic. Her other symptoms were quite strange as well. As her condition worsened, her skin began to, I guess you could say, die. It became sort of a green color, and it even began to crack apart in places."

Wilt recalled the picture, Valeria sitting naked in the chair, her skin had indeed been very strange. Still, the idea that this sort of thing could be related to emotions seemed a bit farfetched, even considering all that Monroe had told him. "Don't you think that something like this could just be some strange disease."

Nodding knowingly, Monroe continued. "I realize that this seems utterly ridiculous. Surely were I you listening to me, I wouldn't even bother to listen any more. However, we checked with every doctor we could find. Some doctors even shut the door on us upon seeing Valeria. I was surprised that she wasn't quarantined, or some such thing. No doctor could give us an explanation of what was wrong with her. Not one even knew where to start. One day, a young man crossed us while I was taking Valeria out for a walk. He had walked past us, but then quickly turned back. He grabbed Valeria by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, his words were strange, but they made a lot of sense to me. 'You're so sad,' he said to her, before turning to me and glaring. That was the most condemning look I had ever received. It was so frightening, that I nearly had to drag Valeria home as I ran. I sat and I thought _very_ hard about what that strange man had said. It took a while, but it made sense. When I had been happy, Valeria had been even happier than I had, but when I got depressed-you know."

"That man-"

"What about him?"

"Well, did he really know something? I mean, what made you think about what he said."

"More than anything, Wilt, it was just the way that he looked at me. That look that he had quickly thrown in my direction was so intense that it really stuck with me. His words only popped into my head after I thought about the way he treated Valeria. I think that he knew her. I think that he knows exactly what was wrong with her. That made me think about what he had said."

Wilt's eyes had grown to the size of basketballs. He was leaning across the table, very close to Monroe now, and he was not even quite seated in his chair. With his mouth ajar, he waited for Monroe to continue.

"Anyway, after I discovered what was wrong with Valeria, I tried my best to make it better. I tried to be as happy as I could, and indeed Valeria began to heal. But, though I was outwardly happy, depression still lurked within me, in fact it does still today. So, I sent Valeria away. I made sure that she had a place to stay, and I told her to find someone who could restore her since I could not. Of course, it would ridiculous for me to alienate myself from my best friend entirely, so I still visit her."

"And what about the man?"

"To tell you the truth I think about him almost every day. I don't think I could find him though. The only thing I remember about him was that he was very tall and had eyes almost as icy as Valeria's. Well, I think that Valeria's coming back."

"Very quickly, who took all of those pictures?"

"Oh! Valeria took them actually. Photography was sort of her hobby."

Valeria entered the room carrying a very large bowl of pasta and several cups of sauce in her hands. Wilt hopped up to assist her, taking hold of the pasta bowl and setting it down carefully on the table.

"Thank you kindly, Wilt." Valeria took hold of the first cup and set it down, repeating this until there were different sauces set all around the pasta. "Well," Valeria sighed with a slight smile, "dinner is served."

Valeria took her seat between Wilt and Monroe, thinking it strange that neither of them talked as they scooped pasta onto their plates and began eating. At first, Valeria had thought it reasonable that they should be quiet as they ate, but their total silence, even towards her, seemed very odd.

"So, what did the two of you talk about while I was gone."

"Nothing special." Monroe responded cautiously, rendering her mouth useless with another large bit of spaghetti.

"Just getting to know each other better." Wilt felt terrible lying to his new owner. Yet he knew that it was not a good idea to bring up her illness quite yet. He had not even known her for a day. It hit him how unusual that was- not even a day and Wilt already knew this woman's best friend, her recent history, and some of the strange sort of things that people usually don't find out about until they've known someone for quite some time.

"I see." Valeria eyed her two friends again and realized that they would not speak again without her prompting them. "I am quite sorry that I took so long. This pasta took a great deal longer to cook than I expected it would. I do hope it tastes good."

"Mmm!" Monroe mouthed through her full mouth "Ith delithus!" Her cheeks turned bright red as both Valeria and Wilt laughed quietly.

"I really is good." Wilt added. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all."

This sort of conversation continued for quite some time. Valeria sighed as she realized that there would be no more talking for the duration of dinner, and she had run out of useless things to talk about. Even as the meal came to an end and everyone helped Valeria clean up, no one spoke a single word.

As soon as all the dishes had been put away, the table had been cleaned and everything had been put in order, Monroe announced that she was leaving.

"I'll come and see you in a few weeks my love." She said to Valeria, throwing her arms around her and planted another kiss on her fair cheek. As she threw on her jacket, she approached Wilt and gave him an equally strong hug. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around here too. Take good care of her." Monroe looked quickly into Wilt's eye. She turned on her heel and said a final goodbye before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

It was in the early hours of the morning, and Wilt was soundly asleep in his new room. Wilt's room, however, was shared at the moment.

Valeria stood only a few feet from the foot of Wilt's bed, her trembling hands clutching the stack of photographs portraying her illness. She, like Wilt had been, was fixated on the picture of her sitting nude on the striped chair. Tears filled her light eyes, and slowly began to roll down her cheeks- and slipped off of her face onto the shiny surface of the photograph. Laying the picture aside, she searched the stack for another image only to find that it was missing. Crazily she flipped through the photo album, but never found what she searched for. She looked around the room, tears still streaking across her face. As she looked around Wilt's bed, she noticed the imaginary friend stirring. Her eyes widened as he slowly woke and looked at Valeria.

Wilt was filled with confusion- why was Valeria in his room, and more importantly, why was she crying? Wilt quickly scanned Valeria and noticed in her had the stack of pictures.

"I am so very sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. What's wro-"

"Please, Wilt, have you seen a picture anywhere around here? It is a picture of me and-"

Wilt reached into his pillow and pulled out the picture of Valeria that he had taken earlier. "I-is it this p-p-picture?"

"Oh yes!" Valeria began to cry loudly, taking the picture and holding it tightly to herself. "Thank you so very much for finding it, Wilt."

Wilt sat up and stood next to Valeria. He lay his hand on her shoulder and swallowed loudly. "I'm so sorry. You just looked so beautiful."

Valeria realized what Wilt was saying and turned her head up to look at Wilt. Her eyes were wide and red from weeping, and her hair was tousled from her frantic searching. The blue light of the moon made the young woman's skin glow in an almost inhuman way. Valeria's long, harsh breaths caused her breasts to squeeze tightly against her low-cut top. Wilt could not take his eyes off of this sad but lovely sight.

"Then I trust you know all about me."

Wilt simply looked at Valeria, a kind smile spreading from one side of his face to the other. A feeling of warmth ran throughout his entire body- and he almost felt it spread to Valeria as she returned the smile and stepped in close to him, her body making full contact with his. Allowing the photographs to fall down to the floor, Valeria pulled Wilt down so that her face was level with his and gently pressed her lips to his, holding him tightly to her. It was a good minute before either was able to break from the kiss.

Wilt wrapped his long arm around Valeria and brought her into another, slightly more open kiss. He felt the beautiful young woman's moan against his mouth and held her as tightly as she held him. Beginning to stand, Wilt made sure he had a firm grip on Valeria, and took a seat on the side of his bed. Valeria positioned herself firmly on Wilt's lap and pushed him back into a reclining position. She looked down at him and smiled happily.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Please don't attack me with sharp objects cowers A) I know that I probably could have done better, and B) You all knew it was coming.....didn't you? I'm usually a smut writer, and well, this is about as clean as I get in terms of romance scenes**. **Psht, if I'm feeling really inspired I might do the full description of what happened between "They lay down" and "the next morning" and post it on AFF. I'm fairly sure no one wants to read that, but ANYWAY. So if you all want to flame me and tell me I'm a bad author with a sick mind....have at.**

**On a more important note, thank you soooo much to** **Mr. M7, RyoBeat, Super-Veggie-San, Kat and Nini, Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub, Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough (Twice!! ), X2 Labyrinth, Sabertooth Kitty, Pokemongirl99, ckret2, and CoolBlue** **for reviewing! It's because of you that I keep writing!**

**P.S. I might not write for about a week. I'm in hardcore midterm study mode, but I'll update as soon as possible. Also, if anyone liked the art I did, I'm thinking of doing more. Any suggestions? **

**Anyway, toodles darlings!**


	4. Note of Immense Happiness!

OHMYGAWD! Since I got back from Florida, my life has been unbelievably strange! Needless to say, all is well, and I am writing again!!!!! I have 3/4 of Ch. 4 done and it should be up, latest, at the end of the week. I am SOOOO sorry for not continuing my story! I hope you all don't hate me....baibai!


End file.
